AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO
by miriam.sanchezvilla.9
Summary: One-shot, donde después de la guerra Naruto se da cuenta que tal vez podría enamorarse de Hinata, lo intentan, son felices, pero termina. Es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad por favor, no tiene un final feliz de NaruHina, pero esta llegadora.


**AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO**

_Song-fic inspirado en la canción "Aunque no sea conmigo" de Celso Piña y Café Tacuba._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La canción pertenece a Café Tacuba y Celso piña._

_La historia es completamente mía._

"_Recuerdos"_

"Presente"

"**Canción"**

**A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario, **

**Que por mi parte yo estaré esperando,**

**El día en que te decidas a volver y ser feliz,**

**Como antes fuimos.**

Su mirada reflejaba, la enorme nostalgia que la embargaba, en ese momento, remembrando los momentos felices que vivió junto a su amado y el final que su historia de amor tuvo.

_Después de que Hinata le confesara, a Naruto, el profundo amor que por el sentía, en esa declaración de amor, que rosaba en la perfección, quitándose los miedos y armándose de valor, arriesgando su vida para que la de su amado no fuera herida de muerte_, después de esa _muestra de amor y valentía, espero pacientemente una respuesta adecuada de parte del rubio, que dadas las circunstancias, la espera se volvió larga, pero el tiempo paso, de la forma justa, en que solo el mismo tiempo sabe hacerlo, y su respuesta llego un día cálido de los mejores que recordaba…_

_Hinata había ido al monumento de los caídos, por el aniversario de la muerte de su querido primo, la miraba honrando a todos aquellos héroes anónimos, que dieron su vida para lograr un fin más grande, que poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo se estaba logrando, la paz._

_Cierto chico rubio la miraba de cerca, desde la rama de un árbol, recordando que aún tenía algo pendiente que hablar con ella y decidiendo cómo hacer para decirle lo que sentía._

_Bajo de la rama y se acercó a ella de forma silenciosa imaginando que ella, muy seguramente, se encontraba llorando y para tratar de reconfortarla, coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga, porque con ese simple gesto se transmiten miles de cosas, pero sobre todo comprensión y apoyo, su sorpresa fue grata y grande ya que cuando Hinata sintió el contacto giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, el rostro de ella no estaba bañado en gruesas lágrimas y su mirada no reflejaba una tristeza inmensa, tampoco reflejaba resignación o costumbre al dolor, reflejaba más bien aceptación y bridaba una sensación de paz, su sonrisa era sincera como si en ese sitio el recuerdo de su primo se volviera más grande , más vivido y en lugar de traer nostalgia trae dicha._

_Su sorpresa fue grande, muy grande y el sentimiento que ella le provocó, aún más, en ese instante, ella le inspiro admiración orgullo y sobre todo amor y no del que se le tiene a la familia o amigos, en ese momento sintió que podría amar a Hinata, como mujer._

_En un arrebato de sentimiento, se acercó más a ella y con sus fuertes brazos, rodeo de forma lenta su cintura y la apego a su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro, entre su delicado cuello y su suave hombro y sin importarle mostrarse débil ante ella, derramo lagrimas por la muerte de su camarada y amigo, la mujer trato de consolarlo, dejando toda su timidez de lado y mostrando su lado fuerte acaricio su cabello y espalda y le susurro…_

_-Naruto-kun, no debes llorar, el murió siguiendo sus ideales y gracias a ti, su sacrificio no fue en vano, él se ha convertido en un héroe, y dio la vida para que las personas que ama, pudieran seguir viviendo, para conseguir la felicidad y la paz, haci que hay que honrar su memoria, siendo fuertes y viviendo felices, procurando la paz y el bienestar para los demás._

_Con esas palabras, Naruto se dio cuenta, que los sentimientos que tuvo anteriormente, fueron los correctos y bajo ese sentir, levanto su cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas, y con un delicado movimiento de su mano acaricio el rostro de Hinata, mirándola a los ojos y cerrando la distancia entre ellos, se acercó decididamente a su boca y cuando estaba a un par de centímetros de besarla se detuvo y le dijo…_

_-Gracias Hinata, eres asombrosa, -hiso una pausa-me gustan las personas como tú._

_Y haci, deposito un cándido beso sobre sus labios, esperando la repuesta de la muchacha, y sonrió contra su boca, cuando sintió que le correspondía, con su mano libre rodeo su cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, ella paso sus manos por el cuello del rubio, soltando un pequeño suspiro, el cual aprovecho el muchacho para introducir su lengua de forma lenta, sintió el cuerpo de Hinata estremecerse y sonrió para sus adentros, al saber lo que provocaba en ella y sonrío aún más, cundo ella le correspondió de una forma torpe, pero que a Naruto le pareció adorable._

_Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, el joven abrió sus ojos lentamente y se maravilló al ver a la morena con una gran sonrisa los ojos cerrados y un adorable sonrojo, el volvió a abrazarla y le susurró al oído… _

_-Hinata, sé que aún no te amo como tú a mí, pero sé que si me das una oportunidad, puedo aprender a amarte como tú te mereces de veras._

_Hinata se alejó solo un poco de él, para poder mirarlo, le dedico una sonrisa y se acercó a su rostro, depositando un beso en la mejilla del oji-azul, Naruto sonrió y le dijo de forma solemne y adoptando un semblante de seriedad total, que pocas veces se veía en él y con una gran determinación en su mirada como cuando promete algo dijo…_

_-Hyuga Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Hinata sonrió y con gran júbilo le dijo_

_-Uzumaki Naruto, claro que quiero ser tu novia_

_Y cerraron su compromiso, con un beso tierno, pero lleno de pasión y entrega._

_Cuando se separaron, Naruto puso su usual gran sonrisa y rascando su nuca, tomo la mano de la muchacha que se encontraba con un tierno sonrojo, y con gran alegría, comenzó a correr hacia la aldea gritándole a todo el mundo…_

_-¡Hinata-chan es mi novia de veras!_

_A Hinata la embargo una felicidad enorme, porque Naruto sentía un gran orgullo ser su novio, y esa, fue una sensación hermosa, la sensación de ser reconocido por la persona que más admiras, por la persona, que te salvo, de la soledad._

_Naruto y Hinata ya llevaban un año de ser novios, todo el mundo se sintió muy feliz por ambos y Hinata, bueno ella se sentía como en un sueño, todo el tiempo, aun no podía creer que el chico al que siempre había amado ahora compartía tantas cosas y tanta felicidad con ella._

_El día que cumplieron un año de estar juntos, fue para la morena, un día con una hermosa sorpresa, el día que se convirtió en una mujer completamente._

_Naruto y ella decidieron festejar su aniversario con un picnic en el bosque, Hinata prepararía la comida como regalo para el rubio y él le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa._

_El picnic comenzó cerca de las 4 de la tarde y Naruto disfruto su regalo muy gustoso, porque para él, Hinata cocinaba delicioso, cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto se acercó a ella y él la abrazo por la espalda, sentándose alrededor de la muchacha y dejándola en medio de sus piernas, con el abrazo la apego a su cuerpo, recogió el pelo de la muchacha hacia un lado para dejar su cuello libre y repartió un par de besos y mordidas a lo largo de este, de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja y se la entrego, Hinata sonrió, giro su cabeza para poder besar al rubio, lo hiso de forma tierna._

_-Espero que te guste, fue un regalo que me hiso un feudal por protegerlo, pero creo que tú te mereces algo así-le dijo Naruto de forma ansiosa y nerviosa._

_Hinata lo abrió y quedo impactada, era un collar como el del primer Hokague, lo miro con ojos incrédulos…_

_-Es real, como el del primero-miro la cara de la muchacha y sintió pánico-¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?_

_-Naruto, no es eso, es solo que, no debiste comprarme algo tan caro-dijo un poco decaída._

_-Pero Hinata, te lo mereces, tu eres asombrosa-sonrió y Hinata se sintió un poco culpable._

_-Pero Naruto yo solo te di comida y…_

_-Tú comida es la mejor del mundo, el ramen que preparas es el mejor del mundo de veras._

_-Pero-trato de replicar la muchacha_

_-Pero nada-le dijo de forma dulce y la volvió a besar de forma tierna._

_Naruto tomo el collar en sus manos y le ayudo a la oji-perla a ponérselo, ambos se levantaron, recogieron las cosas, y cuando terminaron estaban frente a frente, Naruto tomo el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, deposito un beso fugaz y le dijo_

_-Te amo, jamás lo olvides._

_-Naruto-kun yo… te amo._

_Naruto volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más lento, un poco más apasionado, paso su lengua por la comisura de sus labios pidiéndole permiso para introducirse en ella, la muchacha soltó un suspiro, que fue aprovechado por el rubio y con lentos movimiento comenzó a explorar su boca, comenzó a incitarla a entrar en esa danza de pasión, que ella correspondió con una pasión que hasta ahora era desconocida para ambos, Hinata se aferró a los fuertes brazos del joven, porque sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían._

_Naruto se aferró más a la cintura de su novia y la apego a él, trato de tenerla más cerca, como si tratara de fundir sus cuerpos, con cuidado recostó a Hinata en el pasto, posicionándose encima de ella y comenzó a besar sus mejillas, sus parpados, descendiendo por su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello que comenzó a degustar con dulces besos, lamiendo y mordiendo, Hinata soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, provocando que el rubio se sintiera extasiado, con lentos movimientos comenzó a bajar el cierre del abrigo de la chica, dándole tiempo a que ella lo detuviera y cuando no lo hiso estuvo feliz porque ella deseaba tanto esto como él._

_Esa tarde ambos unieron sus cuerpos, ambos se demostraron su amor, en la máxima expresión de confianza que existe, ese atardecer fue testigo del amor, que dos amantes se demuestran, testigo de la felicidad de dos jóvenes enamorados._

_El nombramiento de Naruto como Hokague estaba muy pronto a realizarse, y Hinata estaba muy orgullosa de él por todo lo que había logrado, ese mismo día por la tarde, el joven rubio se presentaría ante toda la aldea como alguna vez lo hiso la quinta, para hacer una promesa ante todos, la promesa de cuidarlos y protegerlos aún a costa de su vida._

_La tarde paso y el gran sueño de toda la vida del joven se hacía realidad, todos en la aldea, le reconocían y le admiraban._

_Cuando todo el formalismo termino, se hiso un gran festival en toda la aldea en honor al nuevo nombramiento, todos disfrutaban, los niños en los juegos, los mayores, comiendo, bebiendo, apostando, divirtiéndose, Hinata se encontraba contemplando un puesto lleno de flores, estaba completamente sumergida en la belleza de estas, que no sintió cuando su amado estuvo cerca de ella, y le cubrió con sus manos los ojos…_

_-Hola, adivina quién soy-dijo juguetonamente el rubio, muy cerca del oído de la morena, provocando que su piel se erizara y depositando un casto beso en su blanco cuello._

_La peli-azul giro sobre sí misma, para quedar de frente a Naruto y sin abrir los ojos, paso sus manos por el cuello del rubio y lo beso dulcemente…_

_-Naruto-kun, estoy muy feliz por ti-le dijo separándose apenas un poco de sus labios y abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida._

_-Y yo estoy muy feliz, de compartir todo esto contigo-la abrazo, y la tomo de la mano-bueno debemos ir a compartir esto con nuestros amigos- y comenzaron a caminar metidos en un silencio lleno de paz, hasta que llegaron a una barbacoa donde ya se encontraban todos sus amigos, los nueve novatos, el equipo Gay, Sai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, y Konahamaru, todos lo felicitaron y convivieron hasta ya entrada la noche, todos orgullosos por ver cumplido el sueño de Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto y Hinata compartieron muchos momentos felices juntos, durante casi dos años, cumpleaños, festivales, un par de San Valentines, disfrutaron y conocieron experiencias nuevas fueron muy felices, lo fueron, y por bellos recuerdos como esos, la nostalgia en la mirada de Hinata crecía aún más, he iba adornada de una sonrisa sincera, pues cuando sus memorias comenzaban a llegar al momento en que todo termino, en que todo comenzó a ir en picada, la tristeza la invadía, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz, porque aunque Naruto ya no estaba con ella, él tenía una vida colmada de alegrías, pero ella aún lo esperaba, pacientemente, por si algún día, el decidía volver y ser felices como antes lo fueron.

_Todo marchaba muy bien entre ellos dos, o al menos, eso lo que Hinata pensaba, lo que quería creer, pero en su interior sabía que las cosas entre ellos, estaban cambiando, pero no sabía a qué se debía, quizás era cierto que con el nuevo puesto que Naruto ostentaba casi no existía tiempo para que los dos pasaran juntos, como en el pasado, y cuando lo tenían el rubio se sentía un poco distante con ella, se negaba a creer lo que su mente le decía, le gritaba que el a dejaría, y no se sorprendió mucho cuando lo que pensaba comenzó a volverse realidad._

_Era la mañana libre de Naruto y decidieron pasarla juntos, el rubio la invito a comer a Ichiraku, pues necesitaba hablar con ella._

_Ya se encontraban sentados comiendo, y hablando de banalidades, cuando él tomo un semblante de seriedad y mirándola a los ojos le dijo…_

_-Hinata, lo lamento pero creo que esto debe terminar._

_Lo dijo así como era el, arrebatado e inesperado, Hinata sintió que algo se rompió en su interior, pero no lloraría, porque de cierta forma ya se esperaba algo como eso, porque su amado ya no era feliz con ella y eso ya lo había notado, con voz temblorosa logro articular un suave…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque estoy enamorado de alguien más, enamorado, nuevamente de mi primer amor y ahora ella siente lo mismo por mí-lo dijo suavemente porque sabía que era lo correcto, que era lo que ella se merecía, su honestidad._

_-Entiendo, no olvides que si algún día me necesitas yo estaré ahí para ti-y en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar dijo- te amo-y así se marchó de ese lugar, donde un hueco se instaló en su corazón._

Y ahora se encontraba esperando el día en que el decidiera volver y ser feliz como antes lo fueron… como antes…

**Sé muy bien,**

**Que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario,**

**La soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse,**

**Están luchando cada quien,**

**Por no encontrarse.**

El presente que vivían era más bien incomodo, pues aunque no quisieran verse, por un tiempo, era algo inevitable, pues ambos tenían que estar en constante contacto por las misiones, y la frialdad con la que se trataban les causaba un sufrimiento grande a ambos.

Pero el nuevo Hokague solo se veía incomodo en presencia de Hinata, porque, por lo regular, todo el tiempo se encontraba muy feliz, y de cierto modo eso le daba felicidad a ella también, ya que lo amaba.

Sin embargo no podía rehacer su vida a lado de alguien más, como Naruto lo hacía, y verlo al lado de Sakura, le implantaba un hueco en el alma, pero jamás la odiaría o sentiría rencor hacia la peli-rosa, porque ella hacia feliz a la persona que ella ama.

-Hokague-sama, mando a llamarme-pronuncio una voz femenina, que cubría su rostro detrás de una máscara ANBU, pero su largo y azulado cabello atado en una cola alta la delataban, aunque el tono que uso, hiso que el Hokague dudara por un momento si en realidad era ella.

-Así es, puedes quitarte la máscara.

Se deshizo de ella con algo de miedo, pues desde hace dos meses que habían terminado la relación, no lo había mirado directamente a la cara, y temía por la reacción que su cuerpo y conciencia pudieran tener, para sorpresa de Naruto, la mirada que ella le dedico, no estaba cargada de resentimiento ni rencor, era esa siempre dulce mirada, aunque tenía un brillo diferente, un brillo de nostalgia, la sonrisa de ella ere exactamente como la recordaba, de los tiempos en que juntos fueron felices, y se sintió un poco aliviado de no causarle tanto sufrimiento como el imaginaba.

Él se veía tan feliz, que por un momento se volvió a sentir completa, sin ese horrible vacío interno donde nada es todo y todo está incompleto, y le agradeció sinceramente a Sakura por hacerlo ver tan radiante.

Pero aun aunque ella no se veía herida él la quería tener lejos no quería incomodarla o causarle un dolor innecesario y tenía que admitir, la incomodidad que la presencia de su amiga, causaba en su relación actual, pues Sakura podía ser un poco celosa, y a veces él le expresaba que le preocupaba que Hinata estuviera triste, a lo que su novia contestaba que le diera espacio y que lo mejor era la distancia, así que tomaría ese consejo.

-Tengo una misión para ti-ella asintió con la cabeza para que el rubio entendiera que lo escuchaba y que podía continuar-bueno tienes que ser escolta personal de la hija del señor feudal del país del viento.

-Hai

-Es por un tiempo mínimo de 6 meses.

-Está bien.

Y sufrió, porque él, la quería lejos y le dolía, pero sabía que la distancia sería lo mejor lo más doloroso, pero a la vez, lo más correcto.

-¿No tienes ningún problema?, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Con quién iré?

-Sera en solitario.

El tono de ambos ere profesional, distante y frio, ambos luchaban por mantenerse lejos y verse lo menos posible, triste pero cierto, luchaban por no encontrarse.

-Perfecto.

**Y no es por eso,**

**Que haya dejado de quererte un solo día,**

**Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida,**

**Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía. **

Naruto comenzó a creer que Hinata ya había olvidado lo vivido y que pronto reharía su vida, al lado de un buen hombre, pues la distancia que ella ponía, le indicaba que ya no lo quería como en épocas pasadas.

La muchacha acepto la misión, esperando poder controlar mejor sus emociones y que cada poro de su piel ya no gritara-¡Naruto te amo!-que pudiera verse y sentirse un poco más normal un poco mejor.

Los minutos pasaban, con ellos las horas, los días, semanas, meses… y su misión, casi finalizaba y no existía un solo momento en que no se preocupara por él, que no pensara en su felicidad porque aunque estaba lejos de él, ella se sentía cerca, pues su alma le pertenecía completamente.

Ella en realidad no era feliz, pero si su felicidad era el precio de la felicidad de Naruto, la daría por completo.

Y el tiempo seguía y seguía, sin detenerse, sin esperar nada, existiendo y corriendo, dejando el pasado donde correspondía, en el pasado, viviendo el presente y dejándolo atrás, volviéndolo a vivir en un ciclo interminable de olvido y vivencias, a veces a ella le gustaría ser un poco como el tiempo y poder dejar el pasado atrás, olvidar y vivir, eso le gustaría, pero no, porque ella estaba con él aunque él estuviera lejos de su vida.

El tiempo se agotó, y con él, su vuelta a Konoha llego, e irremediablemente, tendría que volver a verlo.

Y contrario a lo que pensó sobre lo que la distancia lograría, no pudo dejar de querer a Naruto ni un solo día.

**Pero si ahora tienes,**

**Tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo,**

**Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo,**

**Quiero que seas feliz,**

**Aunque no sea conmigo.**

A su llegada, la nueva noticia golpeo sus oídos pues la gente susurraba como si ella no pudiera escucharlos algo como…

-Pobre, como se sentirá cuando sepa que él se casara…

Ya la compadecían, y apenas le informaban, y pues bueno se sentía…

Extrañamente, contenta, por la felicidad del hombre al que amaba.

Llego hasta la torre del Hokague para entregar el informe de la misión. Toco suavemente y un animoso- adelante- le indico que podía entrar…

-Hola Hinata-chan.

-Buen día Hokague-sama, el informe de mi misión-le entrego el pergamino correspondiente Naruto medio lo leyó y lo firmo sin mucho interés.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien.

-Me casare.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por no guardarme rencor ni a mí ni a Sakura, y bueno pues, por ya no amarme como antes, por intentar ser feliz.

-Jamás te odiaría y créeme que bendigo a Sakura por hacerte tan feliz, porque yo solo quiero, que tú seas feliz, al lado de quien sea y no importa que no sea yo, si eres feliz yo también, ya que no he dejado de quererte ni un solo día.

Y sin más desapareció.

No esperaba una respuesta.

No quería una respuesta.

Solo quería que el fuera feliz aunque no fuera con ella.

Después del día de esa confesión no volvió a ver a su rubio ni a saber nada de él, hasta ese día que la invitación a su boda le llego y le agradeció el detalle, porque ella quería verlo feliz solo eso.

**Y no es por eso,**

**Que haya dejado de quererte un solo día,**

**Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida,**

**Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía. **

El día llego y estaba indecisa, sobre asistir o no, pero el tiempo no espero su decisión y aunque no llego a la ceremonia religiosa podía darse prisa y ver a su rubio feliz, en su primer baile al lado de su esposa.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue el beso de amor de Sakura y Naruto, él lucia muy feliz, y supo que el sacrificio de su felicidad, había valido, porque él era feliz.

**Pero si ahora tienes,**

**Tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo,**

**Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo,**

Su primer baile terminaba y era hora de que la pista se abriera a los invitados y entre la multitud Naruto pudo ver a Hinata, le susurro algo a su esposa, deposito un fugaz beso en su boca, y comenzó a acercarse a la peli-azul, de fondo comenzó a sonar una canción como una trova algo lento, un poco triste un tanto romántico, él le extendió su mano y le indico que bailaran acepto no supo con qué impulso pero acepto…

-Creí que no vendrías.

-No podía perdérmelo.

-Comenzaba a creer que fue un error invitarte.

-No, pero fue un poco difícil, deducir si lo habías echo por compromiso o porque de verdad querías que estuviera aquí.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Lastimarte.

-No lo haces.

-Eres asombrosa, me gustan las personas como tú.

-…

-Te quiero.

-…

-Te quiero mucho.

-…

-Y quiero que seas feliz.

-…

-Aunque no sea conmigo, se feliz, por mí, porque no soportaría verte resignada para siempre.

-Es curioso.

-¿Qué?

- Yo también.

-….

**Quiero que seas feliz,**

**Aunque no sea conmigo.**


End file.
